


le avventure e nuove scoperte

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nonsense, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	le avventure e nuove scoperte

Thor non si era mai trovato a guardare un televisore, non sapeva neanche cosa fosse, Tony ci mise giorni e giorni per fargli capire che all'interno non mi erano intrappolate delle minuscole persone e nemmeno le anime di coloro che venivano rappresentati al suo interno.   
Dopo che Thor ebbe capito effettivamente cosa fosse si mise a guardarla sempre e sempre più, si era appassionato ai programmi per bambini e un giorno si mise senza rendersi conto a vedere un cartone animato che non aveva nulla di appropriato per i bambini era infatti un anime hentai ma Thor non ci trovava niente di strano, cosa ci dovrebbe essere di strano in un uomo che ha una cameriera con delle orecchie da gatto e vestita in modo sexy.   
"Ai vostri bambini fate vedere cose che apprezzano anche gli adulti" disse Thor mentre era intento a guardare il film. Tony si fermò"Perchè questi sono pensati per gli adulti, vedi ci sono anche delle scene di sesso, se ti piace il genere ci sono anche quelli di soli uomini" gli spiegò "O forse se ti piace quello che stanno facendo le signorine potrei concedertelo" gli disse malizioso, tanto questa stanza è chiusa e nessuno puoi beccarci" disse ancora Tony.  
Thor accettò di buon grado "Se credi di poter sollazzare un dio, allora ti lascerò fare quello che desideri" gli disse mentre vedeva Tony che lo spogliava e iniziò a maneggiare il suo pene "prima devo farti eccitare e poi ti lascerò divertire" gli spiegò poi iniziò a leccargli e succhiargli la punta per poi continuare sia con la bocca che con la lingua per tutta la lunghezza, a quanto pare al semidio piaceva quello che stava sentendo, inizio a ridere quando si sentì solleticare i testicoli dal pizzetto di Tony, una volta che lo sentì bello duro staccò la bocca, si spogliò e si mise a carponi "Allora vuoi divertirti con me come se fossi la tua cameriera?" gli chiese molto provocante, Thor non si fece pregare e decise di mettersi dietro di lui, gli allargò le natiche e cominciò a possederlo con foga e vigore fino a sentirlo gridare come una ragazzina in calore "Pensavo fossi più resistente omino di latta" disse Thor ironico mentre continuava a penetrarlo con forza finché non si sentisse venire, poi si staccò con Tony "Se sei della mia servitù dovrai pulire o almeno evitare che ci sia dello sporco per terra" disse per poi infilare di nuovo la propria erezione nella bocca di Tony questa volta spingendosi anche dentro di quella con forza finché non si sentì esplodere dentro la sua bocca, Stark succhiò ed ingoio tutto lo sperma con gusto e poi si staccò e pulì la bocca "Dovremmo divertirci più spesso così" gli disse soddisfatto.


End file.
